little things
by hiirei
Summary: Cinta merupakan hadiah tambahan dari perasaan yang sudah ada. [Untuk #SecretValentine2018]


**[Semangat untuk ujianmu hari ini! ~\\()/~]** Pesan tersebut membuat ponselnya bergetar. Singkat, namun membuat senyuman muncul pada wajahnya. Mengetik balasan, dia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

Tubuhnya sudah dibalut seragam, dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda agar tidak mengganggunya saat mengerjakan ujian nanti. Berputar kanan, berputar kiri, dia pun puas dengan penampilannya. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, dia meraih tas miliknya.

Dia yakin ujiannya akan berjalan lancar.

*

 **little things**

Noragami Adachitoka

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **untuk Secret Valentine 2018**

*

Mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama. Cukup lama hingga rasanya janggal jika tidak bertemu dalam sehari. Maka dari itu, Hiyori selalu datang untuk mengunjunginya. Untuk membawa buku-buku baru untuk Yukine dan menemani Kofuku berbincang, juga untuk menemui Yato.

Walau begitu, tak jarang Yato dan Yukine tidak berada di manapun dia mencari. Terkadang, Yukine ada. Namun Yato tidak. Seakan menghilang begitu saja. Bertanya pada Kofuku atau Daikoku, dia hanya diberi gelengan kepala dan topik lain untuk dibicarakan. Yukine juga jarang menceritakan ke mana Dewa itu pergi.

Hiyori sebenarnya tidak suka. Hatinya tidak bisa tenang jika hal ini terjadi. Rasanya ingin memarahi Yato sehabis-habisnya. Dewa seharusnya memberikan ketenangan kepada manusia, bukan? Mengapa Dewa yang satu ini justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?

Tapi rasa kesal itu akan hilang ketika dia kembali bertemu dengan Yato, yang akan menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dan menyapanya dengan suara yang selalu ia sukai.

*

"Enak sekali!" ucap Yato dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kue kering. Tangannya kembali mengambil dua buah, lalu memaksakan kue itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Hiyori mendengus seraya tersenyum. Terkadang dia dibuat lupa bahwa Dewa ini sudah berusia ribuan tahun dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakkan.

Kue kering itu dibawa oleh Hiyori dari rumah. Dibuatnya sendiri ketika Yato berkata dia ingin sekali kue tersebut. Cara membuatnya mudah, dia hanya perlu membeli beberapa bahan tambahan. Lagipula sudah lama juga dia tidak membuat sesuatu yang manis.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Menelan semua kue di mulutnya, Yato tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih."

Rona merah muncul di pipinya, membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Hiyori menggumamkan balasan berupa kata tidak jelas sebelum berdiri dan beranjak dari sana. Dia harus pergi untuk mencari udara segar dan menenangkan jantungnya.

*

Terkadang, ada waktu di mana Hiyori tidak bisa tidur hingga larut malam.

Jam pada ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu. Terbaring pada kasurnya, kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar, tidak ada rasa mengantuk sama sekali. Keheningan yang ada tetap membuatnya terjaga. Susu hangat yang beberapa waktu lalu di minumnya juga tidak membantunya.

Tadi, dia sudah mencoba untuk menghitung domba. Lalu karena tidak berhasil, dia mengerjakan beberapa soal dari buku tugasnya. Kemudian, dia melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya—berharap tubuhnya lelah dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Namun tidak berhasil juga.

Hiyori menghela napas, mencoba memejamkan matanya ketika ponselnya berbunyi satu kali, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Nama Yato tertera pada nama pengirim pesan.

 **[Tidak bisa tidur? (ﻌ)]**

Gadis itu tersenyum, ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengetik pesan balasan.

 **[Tidak. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?]**

 **[Karena aku ini Dewa! ヾ(๑)]**

Mereka berdua terus saling berbalas pesan, membincangkan berbagai hal yang muncul pada pikiran. Sesekali Hiyori tertawa. Sesekali Yato menggunakan emoji kesal yang tentu dibuat-buat.

Hiyori tidak tahu pasti pukul berapa dia terlelap. Yang pasti, Yato adalah hal terakbir yang berada di pikirannya ketika dia memejamkan mata.

*

Tak jarang Hiyori mendapati Yato yang terlarut dalam pikirannya. Mata biru Dewa itu akan terfokus pada sesuatu begitu lama, senyum absen dari wajahnya. Hiyori ingin sekali bertanya apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yato, namun selalu tidak menemukan keberanian untuk bertanya.

Kalau sudah terlalu lama, dia akan memanggilnya. Kalau Yato tidak menjawab, maka dia akan menepuk pundaknya agar Dewa itu kembali tersadar. Setelahnya, Yato hanya akan memberikan tawa dan senyuman yang terasa hampa.

Hiyori selalu mengabaikan ucapannya ketika itu. Lebih memilih untuk memeluknya erat dan berharap Yato tidak lagi memasang senyum yang menyesakkan dadanya.

*

Jauh sebelum hari Valentine tiba, Yato sudah cerewet sekali membicarakan berbagai macam coklat yang dia inginkan.

Coklat yang di toko perempatan jalan. Coklat yang bungkusnya berwarna merah muda. Coklat yang diberi hiasan pita. Coklat batangan yang berukuran sangat besar. Segala jenis coklat yang dilihatnya selalu diceritakan, mengatakan bahwa dia sangat ingin mendapatkannya.

Kofuku tertawa ketika mendengarnya setiap kali. Akan dia belikan, katanya. Namun Daikoku selalu melarang. Yato seharusnya memiliki hal lain yang harus dipikirkan, bukan meributkan makanan manis seperti coklat.

Setelah diomeli Daikoku, biasanya Yato langsung menatap Hiyori dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Tidak berkata apa-apa, namun si gadis sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan si Dewa.

Jadi sejak minggu lalu, Hiyori mempersiapkan bahan untuk membuat coklat. Praktisnya memang membeli, namun bukankah lebih enak jika dibuat sendiri? Lagipula hanya untuk Yato dan Yukine (walau Yukine agak terlihat malu, namun Hiyori yakin dia menginginkannya), tidak terlalu banyak juga.

Kini, tanggal empat belas Februari, Hiyori memberikan satu bungkus coklat yang dihias dengan pita, ditambah kertas yang bertuliskan ' _untuk Yato_ ' kepada Dewa itu.

Sejak pagi, dia menghindari Yato terus menerus. Tidak mau bertemu, tidak membalas pesan, tidak menghiraukannya juga. Sulit sebenarnya, melakukan semua itu, namun ekspresi Yato yang terkejut saat ini membuat usahanya terasa tidak sia-sia.

"Maaf mengabaikanmu seharian ini," ucap Hiyori, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yato, "aku ingin mengejutkanmu."

"A-aku ..."

Yato membuka bungkus coklat tersebut dengan hati-hati. Memakannya dengan pelan, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Hiyori."

Hiyori membalas senyumnya, lalu melangkah untuk meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Tadi Yato mengikutinya secara diam-diam—padahal sebenarnya Hiyori sudah menyadari keberadaannya sejak keluar dari sekolah—dan dengan iba, gadis itu akhirnya memanggil namanya dan memberinya coklat.

Berjalan di sisinya, Yato menceritakan bagaimana nanti dia akan pamer pada Daikoku.

*

Ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi sejak mereka berdua saling mengenal. Kehidupan Hiyori yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi lebih berwarna dan penuh hal-hal aneh yang dilakukan Yato.

Yato memang hanya Dewa minor, namanya bahkan sulit dicari pada buku tentang Dewa-Dewa. Tak jarang tingkahnya membuat Hiyori khawatir dan cemas. Namun seringkali pula Yato dapat membuat Hiyori merasa lebih tenang dan aman, lebih bahagia dan merasa cukup.

Dengan hal-hal kecil yang mereka lalui, berbagai macam perasaan muncul. Hiyori tidak tahu apa yang Yato rasakan, tapi dia berharap, Dewa itu juga senang akan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka.

Hiyori bukan gadis yang mengenal betul apa itu cinta terhadap lelaki. Namun dia yakin, cinta adalah hadiah tambahan dari berbagai perasaan yang sudah ada. Begitu juga seperti yang dia alami.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**.

a/n: Haloo!! Semoga kamu yang dapat hadiah ini bisa suka sama cerita yang saya buat :")) iya ini saya ambil kata-kata terakhirnya dari kata-kata yang kamu tulis di form hehe karena pas baca itu saya langsung kepikiran bikin ceritanya seperti ini. Selamat hari kasih sayang!

(oya itu emojinya gak keliatan ya(...))


End file.
